Serine Adventures story 3
by BleachLovergirl
Summary: 'Powers in me' spinoff. A time after the war with Aizen. Renji and Allana have triplets, Ichigo and Rukia have twins, and Ulquiorra and Orihime have one child. Years go by and the kids tale of adventure starts with this thunderstorm. Lots of OC's. Review


**Another Serine adventure! I was talking to DetroitBleachWings and she liked this idea. I was going with it and now I wrote it! Yay! **

**The time is a few years after the war with Aizen. Renji and Allana have triplets, Ichigo and Rukia have twins and Ulquiorra and Orihime have one child. How will Yukari, Lulu, and Sakae handle things? Read to find out.**

**Also, read the original story 'Powers in me'. Things are getting even better and more goodness will come. Thanx for reading!**

**Kids and ages…**

**Yukari Kurosaki- Age 11**

**Lulu Cifer- Age 10**

**Yuuki, Akai and Shana Abarai- Age 6**

**Ryoku and Keisei Kurosaki- Age 5**

**Ayumi Cifer- Age 4**

**Us, ourselves, and you (Part 1)**

The calming sky, swift breeze and gentle background. This was the perfect day to play outside games. But of course, everyone wanted to play the most craziest and adventurous game; Seek and talk. It was a game that people played that was similar to hide and seek except you played in groups of 2 or 3 and had walkie talkies. You either had to have a large area to play or just ran randomly all over the place. Yukari and the others decided to play at Toonamani kingdom. She was playing with her friend Lulu and her 4 year old sister Ayumi, plus her baby brother and sister Ryoku and Keisei; who were twins. She also invited her nephews and niece to play along. When everyone separated, they each took a walkie talkie and headed to their locations.

"Roger, roger. Anyone copy over?"

"Meow."

"That's not talking Ayumi." Lulu said to her sister.

"It is talking; I'm just speaking on a cat's terms."

"Yeah whatever. Anyway, is anyone close to the castle at all?"

"Sorry aunt Lulu, but Yuuki and I are somewhere in Krimson village."

"Can we stop playing? I'm bored."

"No!" everyone protested at Yukari. "We want you to find us. No one is quitting until someone is found." Akai said.

"How is someone supposed to be found if everyone is moving?"

"I have to agree with aunt Yukari," Shana said, "I'm bored." Suddenly, a phone was heard. Yukari got her phone out of her pocket, looked at the caller ID and picked up. "Hi, mom. See what happened was…"

"Whatever happened, everyone better be alright. Anyway, dinner's ready and it's getting late. Tell everyone to head home."

"Yes ma'am." They exchanged their goodbyes and hung up. She then grabbed the walkie from Lulu and spoke. "All units, Queen Rukia has called and said to return home."

"Thank you mom!" Ryoku shouted in happiness. "Okay, see you guys tomorrow. Keep the walkie talkies and we'll meet up at Lienary castle around 1." Everyone agreed with Akai and turned off their talkies.

"See you later Lulu," Yukari said as she waited for her relatives. Lulu waved and headed to her home castle while everyone else headed home.

* * *

**Krimson castle**

**Allana POV**

"Please Renji!"

"No, there is no way we're doing that. It's too much responsibility."

"It's a dog! Just one, simple, Great Dane."

"Do you realize how big those dogs can get? And besides, if we bring a dog to Serine, it could get eaten by a Newkerroky or even the villagers would think it's a new species of meat. We're not getting a dog."

I crossed my arms and looked away. "Renji, you're no fun."

"Oh come on, sit down so we can wait for the kids so we can eat." I pouted then walked to my seat beside Renji. Just then, Yuuki and the others walked into the dining room. I looked over at the wall clock and crossed my arms. "You're late."

"We know, and we're sorry." They pouted and took their seats. I shrugged it off and waited for dinner, which came a few minutes later. We thanked the chef for the meal and began eating. Then Akai spoke.

"Hey mom, can I get my own Newkerroky?"

"Of course."

"God no."

Renji and I looked at each other.

"Renji he's too young to have one."

"But if he handles one for himself, then he will learn how to ride and take care of one."

"And aunt Yukari had one when she was 5. And aunt Lulu had one when she was 4."

"I don't care. You're not having one yet. End of discussion." Akai pouted then continued eating.

"By the way," Renji started after a few minutes, "we're having Lord Yamamoto visit Serine, to check the progress of things. I think it would be good if you kids met him." Everyone's forks dropped once they heard the words 'Yamamoto' and 'visit' in the same sentence. We all looked over at Renji while trying to hold our food in our mouths. We told the kids about Yamamoto and his power. They knew his power, but not his face.

"Y-Yamamoto. As in the Yamamoto from the Kanai dimension. Are you crazy?" Yuuki freaked. "He has such great power and…and…and…dad what's the matter with you?"

"I have to agree with Yuuki, for once," Akai said as he pointed his finger in the air. "Having the most powerful lord in the universe come here is something that is just too shocking."

"Can't you guys just be glad that you can meet someone so powerful? It should be exciting to meet him. It's a good experience."

"I have to agree," Renji said. I looked over at my daughter who just got done eating and was looking down at her empty plate. I don't know how she ate so fast and it always surprised me how she was the first one done when Thanksgiving came.

I looked at my daughter a few more seconds then coughed. "So Shana, what do you think about meeting Yamamoto?" Shana looked up. "It's cool." She looked back down at her plate. "Can I be excused?" "Sure." Shana got up, bowed then walked off into the castle.

"Are you sure she's our sister?" Akai asked.

"She's your triplet so yes she's your sister." Renji answered.

"But she doesn't say much and she's obsessed with playing with fire. At least Yuuki and I want to do something."

"But she hangs around with you and stuff."

"That's not the point Yuuki."

"Hey I have an idea!" everyone turned to me. "Why don't we have a stargazing party tomorrow? Everyone can come over, the kids can spend the night and it leaves everyone to do what they want. I'll even ask if Hammy and Poku can come."

"Alright!" the boys smiled then continued eating. I looked over at Renji. He had his elbow on the table and was smiling at his boys. He then looked at me and winked. I rolled my eyes and kept eating.

_I can't believe these are my boys._

* * *

**Toonamani Castle**

**Rukia POV**

"Bring it! Bring it! Can't work this! You can't work this!"

"Quit talking and start swinging!" Yukari looked over at her sister, shrugged and started the next Wii tennis match. Ichigo and I were finishing our dinner and watching as the girls played. Ryoku was sitting by his dad's chair with his legs crossed.

Ichigo yawned then rested his head in his hands.

"No yawning out loud daddy." Keisei said as she paused the game and turned to face her dad.

"I'm sorry," he said. Keisei smiled and continued playing. "Rukia," I looked over at him. "I'm heading to bed. It's been a long day."

"No daddy!" Keisei paused the game again, ran over to her father and hooked onto his leg along with Ryoku.

"No sleep."

"Yeah dad, no sleep."

Ichigo smiled then patted their heads. "How about you guys come help me get ready for tomorrow. Yamamoto from the Kanai dimension is coming." Yukari's mouth widened. "Are you crazy? What's he going to do while he's here?"

"He's just coming to check on Serine's progress. Nothing big." I answered. Yukari calmed down then put her hands on her hips. "Fine then," she said, "I guess we should all get some rest. We don't want to look bad tomorrow."

"No bed time."

"Yeah, no bed." Keisei yawned. I picked her up from her father's leg and held her close. "You seem tired already." Keisei shook her head but rested her head on my shoulder. Yukari turned off the game and the TV and we headed upstairs while saying goodnight to anyone who was still walking around. We went up to the 5th floor and took the twins to their rooms. We got them dressed for bed and kissed them goodnight. We said goodnight to Yukari then we headed into our rooms.

As soon as I closed the door and headed to the bedroom, Ichigo grabbed my hips and pulled me into a smooth kiss. I smiled into the kiss and wrapped my arms around Ichigo's neck. We separated and smiled at each other. "I'm guessing you're not tired."

"No I was, but once I saw your hips moving side to side while coming up the stairs, I realized that I wasn't as sleepy as I was." I rolled my eyes and kissed my husband again. He tightened his hold around my waist as I moved my hands down to his broad shoulders. He then picked me up and placed me on the bed.

I could tell he wasn't that tired after all.

**Keisei POV**

"Come on, let's do it again."

"Alright," I sighed at my brother after sending my text message to Ayumi.

He smiled and randomly looked around. "I spy with my little eye,"

"An electronic."

"You have to be specific." I looked back down to my phone once it beeped.

"An electric electronic."

"Keisei, if you don't want to play, then just tell me."

"I don't want to play."

"You don't have to say it so quickly." I smiled then jumped when my phone started ringing. "Who is it?"

"None of your business."

"Shana?"

"Yeah," I picked up. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Yamamoto is coming over!" I pushed my head away then came back when she was done yelling.

"Yeah my parents told me. How is that a problem for you?"

"Well that means Lord Sakae is going to return."

My eyebrow rose. "_Lord _Sakae?" Ryoku tried to hold back his laughter.

"Yes. He's my lord. My love for him will never stop and he will always be my knight in shining armor."

I scratched the back of my head while Ryoku's face was turning red. "You know, just because he picks you up after you fall doesn't mean he's a knight in shining armor. Plus, he's the same age as Yukari. He's too old for you."

"Yeah, this coming from a girl who is younger than me."

"Okay, whatever. Anyway, if you're scared so much, then why don't you tell aunt Allana about it or your brothers?"

"DO YOU THINK IM AN IDIOT?"

"Yes," Ryoku and I giggled.

"Shut up, and you telling me to tell my brothers anything is the craziest thing you have ever said to me." she squealed. Even though she didn't talk to her relatives much and they couldn't see this, but she was just like aunt Allana.

"That may be, but one day you're going to have to talk to your mom about something."

"Yeah right. Anyway, my folks are coming upstairs. Laters."

"Laters." I smiled then hung up. Ryoku was now on his back laughing like crazy. I was giggling and trying to be quiet, but we jumped when someone stormed into the room.

"We have a big day tomorrow so go to sleep!" Yukari shouted as she entered the room. Ryoku jumped and fell off the bed. Then I started laughing at him while Yukari now did the same.

Just then, Hammy came into the room and jumped on my bed. I chuckled and petted Hammy as he rolled over. "Hammy! What are you doing here? Go back in the bedroom." Yukari said. He jumped up, licked my face and ran to Yukari's room again. "Good night."

"Good night," we smiled and got into bed. Yukari turned off the light and closed the door; but we still had a single lamp on between me and my brother's bed. We turned on our sides and looked at each other.

"Question sis."

"Hmm?"

"Why are we going to bed at 8:30?"

"Because we want to look nice and spiffy for Yamamoto tomorrow. And besides, there's nothing else to do." Then, my phone beeped. I looked at my phone, picked it up and saw Shana send a message.

"Open the window already." I read aloud. I looked out of the window and saw Shana's blonde hair and shining blue eyes. I jumped at the sight of her then got up and slid open the window.

"What are you doing here?" I asked as I helped her inside.

"I got bored at home and wanted to see you. Hey Ryoku." My brother waved.

"You know, your mom's gonna be mad at you again."

"Maybe, but I wanted to see you so…there's not much she can do." Shana and I headed over to the bed and sat down while Ryoku got up and came on my bed too.

When it came to Shana, he would always be interested no matter what she was talking about or doing. He didn't like her, considering she was our cousin, but he found her interesting.

"So did you want to spend the night or what?"

"I just wanted to spend a few minutes here then go back home. I rode a Newkerroky here." I jumped up, looked outside and found a full grown Newkerroky sitting down outside right below my window, which was 5 feet up. She must have come up by the wall latter that was hanging not even a few inches away.

"But there's another reason why I came here." I turned back at Shana and saw that she was scrolling down her phone. "I wanted to call Sakae, but I had no idea what to say." I walked back over to the bed. "I don't know Sakae and asking Yukari is just pointless. You're not supposed to be here anyway."

"Then why don't we go to Lienary castle? Lulu knows him, heck; she's supposed to marry him when she's nineteen. Damn her."

"We can't visit Lienary," Ryoku finally entered the conversation. "Do you know how much security is there? Plus uncle Ulquiorra will take us straight to our parents or worse, our _grand_parents." He grabbed Shana's collar. "I can't have grandpa Isshin make me run around and try to dodge his attacks. I just can't have it. He calls it training! Training! I'm only five years old!"

"You must not really like it." Shana smiled.

"I hate it! It gets so annoying!"

"You know, sometimes I swear he's like my dad."

"Shut up Shana."

"Anyway, can we go now? I feel as if Ayumi needs some company." I sighed then crossed my arms.

"Do you realize we're in a world of punishment if we get caught?"

"I got nothing to lose." Shana shrugged then pulled Ryoku off of her.

"I have video games and computers to lose, but I'll give it all up for a good, dangerous adventure." Ryoku smiled.

"Let us get changed then we'll head out." Shana nodded then went to stand by the window. Ryoku and I quickly put on plain shirts, black jeans and sandals, and then I checked Yukari's room to make sure she was sleep. It was a good thing she was a deep sleeper. You could blow a horn right in her ear and she would turn on her side. I loved that girl's sleeping spirit. Once I came back, we looked around and headed down the wall latter. Shana got on the Newkerroky she rode over while we walked to Lienary kingdom, but still keeping a watchful eye for anyone who would tell our parents.

* * *

**Lienary kingdom**

**Ayumi POV**

"Kuro Dasshu!" Lulu shouted. The attack aimed straight to my father, but he blocked it with his bare hands, for what seemed like the 20th time that hour. He and my sister started training about an hour ago. She panted and continued to flap her black wings while daddy was in his resurrection form and looking up at her from the ground. Lulu pointed her blade at him again and prepared for another Kuro Dasshu, but he flash stepped away.

Lulu pulled the blade to her back, expecting to have daddy about to attack from behind, but he wasn't there. Then, daddy appeared behind Lulu, grabbed her back collar and threw her to the ground. The dust from the training room ground covered her until it dissipated. My mouth was half way open. I couldn't believe daddy was so strong, but Lulu should have known her attack wouldn't work against dad repeatedly. She got him about 3 times, and then the rest was history. Daddy was amazing. He had bat wings similar but larger than Lulu's. Fur covered his lower body and his arms and he had horns coming out of his head. The amount of power he showed proved that he was powerful.

And he was _my_ daddy!

Once the dust cleared, Lulu stood to her feet and pointed her blade back at daddy, but he shook his head. "That's enough for today. We have Lord Yamamoto coming tomorrow and we need our rest. Let's go eat then we'll head to bed." Lulu nodded then she converted back to her sword form as well as dad. Then they put their zanpactou's back in their chest and walked over to mommy and me. We were watching from the platform near the entrance of the training room. They walked up the stairs and met us at the platform.

"You alright Lulu?" my sister nodded at my mom while I jumped up and hugged daddy's knees. I was always known as his little girl. Then again, Lulu was too. Daddy picked me up and kissed my forehead. "You ready to eat?" I nodded then we all headed out of the training room that Kisuke Urahara created and headed to the kitchen. We had left over lasagna, that dad and I cooked. We warmed it up, ate it, Lulu did dishes, and we headed to bed. Mommy and daddy tucked us in and they headed out to their room. Once mommy closed the door and footsteps were decreasing, my phone beeped. I slid it open and freaked once I saw what the text message said.

"We're in Lienary. Where are you?"

"Who's that?" Lulu asked.

"No one really. My friends just wanted to talk. By the way," I looked over at my sister. "I forgot something in the main kitchen. I'll go get it and be right back." I jumped up and went to the door. I headed out of our small apartment room and headed down the levels until I reached the main kitchen, which was on the first floor. I slid open my phone again and texted where I was. But before I could send the message, I got another one. "Found you." Just then, a hand covered my mouth. The person pulled me over and hid me in another hallway. Once I got my vision back, I saw that it was Shana, Ryoku, and Keisei. My mouth dropped. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Long story short," Keisei began, "Shana wanted to call Sakae, but she didn't know what to say. So she came to me thinking she could ask Yukari but she was sleeping and she wasn't supposed to be at my place anyway. So we thought we could see you so we snuck past the guards in the castle, past the villagers who have big mouths and headed here without trying to get caught."

"Keisei," I said, "how is that a long story short?"

"My mind is not right, right now. I'm still tired."

"Either way, could you call Sakae for me?" Shana asked as she handed me her phone.

After the war with Aizen, Sakae was sent to the Kanai dimension to make sure no one came after him considering he was Kansei Nukumi's son. He would come back from time to time, but no one has seen him for over a year now.

"Aren't you going to see him tomorrow?"

"Yes, but I want to talk to him now. Please!" I sighed then took her phone and looked up Sakae's number. Once the phone started ringing, I put it on speakerphone.

"_Hello?"_

Shana squealed.

"_Hey Shana. How are you?"_

"I'm f-fine. I just wanted to congratulate you on coming to Serine tomorrow."

"_Oh really? Thanks. Actually I plan to stay there for a while. But don't tell Lulu alright. I want to surprise her."_

"Oh…alright." Shana pouted. I rubbed her back.

"_Hey, wait a minute. Shouldn't you be in bed? It's really late."_

"Yeah but I still wanted to talk to you. Anyway, I'm gonna go to bed now."

"_Alright. Sweet dreams."_

"Yeah, you too." they exchanged their goodbyes and hung up. I gave the phone back to Shana while she took a deep breath and lightly squealed. "So," Ryoku started, "can we go home now before anyone realizes we were gone? I don't want to get in trouble."

"Oh right, your punishment is your grandpa training you."

"It is not training, it was punishment." Ryoku quickly said. I giggled then looked around the corner. "I think it is best if you guys leave now. I'll see you tomorrow."

"See ya," everyone said then left. I looked to make sure no one saw me, and then I walked back up to my room. I opened the main door, walked past the living room and into the bedroom where Lulu was sat up in bed, waiting for me.

"What did you forget?"

"A juicy juice. I forgot I wanted one at dinner so I drunk one downstairs."

"Oh," she simply said then turned off the lamp and laid down. After a few minutes, she spoke again.

"You know, if you're going to meet Keisei and the others, at least hide your spiritual pressures."

"Yes ma'am."

* * *

**Ryoku and Keisei's bedroom window. **

**Ryoku POV**

I headed up the latter first while Keisei followed. I opened the window once I reached the ledge, and then I headed inside. I then pulled Keisei in and quickly closed the window. We got un- dressed, put on our night clothes and went into bed. We looked around to make sure no one was around hiding then we put our heads on the pillows.

"We're safe." Keisei and I smiled.

Just then…

"You're grounded." Mom entered the room, said the two words and quickly closed the door.

Dang she was good.

* * *

**Shana POV**

I put away the Newkerroky I rode on and ran up to my room as soon as I could. I had a different room from my brothers, so no one would really notice if I was gone. I headed up to the 6th floor and headed to my apartment area. I opened the door, look around, closed it and headed to the bedroom. But when I closed the door and turned on the bedroom light, I jumped and leaned against the door.

"Shana."

"H-Hi daddy. You look good."

"We talked about this before. Do I have to give you another warning?" I shook my head.

"I just wanted to see my friends. I'm sorry I didn't listen to you…again."

Dad smiled then patted my head. "Shana, we do and say the things we do to protect you and make sure that you know what you're doing and make the right choices. Your mother cares about you too. We want to help you and talk to you, but you have to talk to us back and let us know what's up. Alright?" I smiled and nodded, and then dad flicked my head. "Now don't ever make me say something to cheesy. Got it?" I nodded. Dad hugged me, kissed my hair, and walked out of the room. I smiled as dad's words sunk in. He, no, mom and dad loved me. Why could I not listen to them? Maybe that's a skill I need to work on more often. But hey, on the bright side I wasn't-

"Oh and you're grounded starting tomorrow."

My shoulders shrugged down.

* * *

**The next day **

_2:30pm_

**Yukari POV**

Ryoku was shaking. His legs were moving from time to time as Lord Yamamoto and his good friends Jushiro Ukitake and Shunsui Kyoraku walked closer to us. I looked at my brother and smiled as I saw his obvious fear. I elbowed his arm. He looked at me with a raised black eyebrow.  
"You scared Ryoku?"

"Humph, not one bit." I smirked and watched as my brother's eyes got wider as the Lords came into view. My dad walked forward and shook the visitors' hands.

"Good to see you back in Serine." He welcomed.

"It has been a while huh Ichigo." Uncle Ukitake said then hugged mom as she walked up to them. My siblings just watched as our parents met up with their long time friends until our parents turned to us. Dad signaled us to come so we did.

"And how are you, Yukari Kurosaki." Lord Yamamoto said to me. I smiled and told him I was fine. Then he turned to my brother and sister. Keisei was smiling wide while Ryoku was still wobbling his legs, but managing to hold a smile. "Don't be nervous you guys. Say hello." Mom said as she pushed them forward.

"My name is Ryoku Kurosaki."

"And my name is Keisei Kurosaki. Pleasure to meet you." They both said and bowed.

"What's with the formalities?" Uncle Kyoraku said. "We can just call each other by our first names and share smiles. How about that?"

"Sounds good." Keisei smiled then ran up to uncle Ukitake and jumped into his arms. He happily accepted the hug and gently swung her around. I smiled then turned and followed my parents into the castle. We headed to the living room and saw uncle Renji and the others. Then something came to me.

"Where's Sakae?" I asked uncle Ukitake.

"He'll be here in a while. Rangiku was going to help him get ready and she said they'll be here minutes later." I nodded then looked as Lord Yamamoto sat down on his own couch and uncle Renji greeted him.

After the war, I gave Rangiku to Sakae, to make him feel more at home while he was away. She took good care of me, so I knew she would do the same for him.

After about 10 or so minutes, everyone was acquainted and now talking amongst everyone else. I was leaned on the window sill and smiled as jokes went on about the room. Of course, Lord Yamamoto only smiled and chuckled, but still, everyone was having fun. I looked outside to see the gray clouds in the sky. It looked like the rain was coming again. I continued to look outside until I saw two people in the distance. I smiled once I recognized their faces. I jumped from the window, ran out of the living room and entered the entrance with Lulu and Shana right behind me. I looked out of the door and ran over to my friends.

"Rangiku! Sakae!" they smiled. Sakae ran over to me and hugged me. Lulu caught up behind me and joined the hug.

"I missed you guys!"

"We missed you!" Lulu and I smiled. I broke from the still hugging friends and hugged Rangiku. She held me tight and kissed my forehead. "How've you been Yukari?"

"I've been good, but I have to say, it is so getting crowded. My brother and sister won't stop their "Fun"," I quoted, "and Yuuki and the others are_ just_ the more fun."

"Yuuki? You mean Renji and Allana's son?"

"Yeah, that one. Let's go inside." I turned and saw Lulu and Sakae still hugging. Rangiku and I smiled.

"Excuse me Mr. and Mrs. Nukumi, I would like it if we went into the castle." They looked back and smiled at my remark then headed in the direction of the castle. Shana was watching everything from the entrance with her brothers and aunt Orihime. We headed into the castle and met with everyone again. It was a long meeting.

**Shana POV**

Don't get me wrong, I was glad, no, excited to see him, but the way he looked at Lulu showed that he didn't miss me as much as he missed her. Everyone knows about Lulu and Sakae are marrying at age 19. But how was that possible if she would be 18 when he was 19? I didn't get it. Either way, they were destined to be together. I cared about Sakae anyway, but not enough to marry him. He was my knight in shining armor. He helped to my feet when I fell. Then again, when a 5 year old falls over, everyone rushes to help; especially when they are the princess or prince of a kingdom in Serine.

Either way, Lulu had it good; far good then even she would ever know. As I watched them holding hands and walk down the hallway, I couldn't help but smile at them. They looked so happy as they talked to each other and smiled as the other one spoke. I knew I was jealous. I then came out of my thoughts when Ayumi grabbed my hand. I looked down at her as she smiled up at me.

"Nothing's wrong."

"There is something wrong," she said, looking straight into my feelings. "I know you like Sakae and I know you want what Lulu has, but one day your mind will change and when that day comes, you will have your own knight and shining armor that doesn't belong to someone else." I chuckled.

"Well, how much do you know Sakae?"

"Better than you do and well enough to say that he's looking forward to his wedding when he turns nineteen."

"You're a young smarty aren't you?"

She smiled. "Well I _am_ the daughter of Ulquiorra Cifer and Orihime Inoue and the sister of the mad scientist Lulu Cifer; also the wielder of the beautiful and mysterious zanpactou Yuban Otome."

"Well at least_ I _am the daughter of Renji Abarai and Allana Kapenchi and one of the triplets of the Krimson kingdom."

"But you're siblings haven't mastered their zanpactou yet."

"At least I'm 6."

"And still not able to hear your zanpactou's name."

I stuck my tongue at her.

"Lulu was 4 when she mastered hers and Yukari was 5. Explain that."

I simply ignored her. She continued to smile.

We turned a few more hallways and went up the stairs until we reached Toonamani castle attic. Yukari led us in then closed the door after my slow brothers came in. We all looked around and sat in separate places on the rug. I looked out of the windows in the room and saw dark gray clouds. At about 3:30 in the afternoon, I never thought it would get this dark. It was darker than usual. But hey, we had skies with worse skies so it didn't bother me much.

Yuuki got a radio from the table and placed it in the middle. He turned on the 'InuYasha' soundtrack and sat in front of his little brother. I joined my brothers while Ayumi joined Yukari and Lulu and Sakae as they talked. Ryoku and Keisei were just doing as they pleased.

I looked over and saw Yuuki and Akai playing Uno. After a few games, with Akai winning, they looked over at me. "What's with the face Shana?" Akai asked.

"Nothing, just thinking."

"How many times do we have to tell you that thinking and staring are not the same things?" Yuuki said.

"I know what you said, I just happen to do both while not noticing."

Akai looked over at Sakae's group then back at me. "Are you not happy with him being here? After wanting to see him so much, do you not feel as happy as you thought?"

"Seeing him and Lulu together suddenly changed my mind."

"It's ok." I looked up at my brother as he grabbed my shoulder. "We're here for you, no matter what. If you're sad, then we'll cheer you up."

"Yeah," Akai agreed. "If you're upset, then we'll help you out."

"That's what I just said idiot."

"No, I just simply paraphrased it."

"No you didn't, you copied but added different words to it."

"That's what paraphrased means idiot!"

"Oh shut up Akai!"

"No you Yuuki!"

"How about both of you shut up!" Ayumi cutely shouted behind me. Suddenly, a roar of thunder was heard and the lights zapped out.

Ayumi and Akai screamed.

Yes, Akai screamed. He may have seemed manly, but in truth, he was a little girl.

He and Ayumi jumped as soon as the lights went off, screamed, and hid under one of the attic's tables. The attic was pretty big. It was as big as Yukari's room, which looked like a whole apartment in one room.

Then, someone knocked on the door and entered. It was aunt Orihime with her flashlight. Ayumi came from her hiding place and jumped into her mother's arms. Ayumi was always afraid when it came to thunderstorms. But when it came to Lulu's experiments, those lightning and thunder sounds didn't affect her at all.

Aunt Orihime tried to calm down her daughter while she entered the room.

"Are you all alright?"

"Yes," we all answered. "It may be safer if you went downstairs with everyone else. You can look around the castle but try not to be in high places."

"Alright," Lulu said as everyone stood. We followed aunt Orihime out of the_ calm_ and _peaceful_ attic and headed downstairs. We headed into the living room where mom, dad, aunt Rukia and uncle Ulquiorra were. Aunt Orihime went to sit by her husband. She handed Ayumi to uncle Ulquiorra.

"So where's dad?" Yukari asked her mother. "He went with Lord Yamamoto and the others to the underground room to give them the reports and progress of Serine. You guys take a flashlight in case you want to go anywhere."

"Actually we wanted to walk around." Lulu said.

"Stay close and stay safe." mom smiled. We smiled back and grabbed a few flashlights from the table.

We said goodbye and walked up to the second floor. We then entered our circle and turned on two flashlights. "So what do you all want to do?" Sakae asked.

"I want to walk around. It's been a while since I last saw what Toonamani looked like in some places." Yuuki said. Ryoku agreed.

"I want to go see what's going on in the underground room." Ayumi smiled. "I want to see what the adults are talking about." Keisei and Akai agreed.

"Then how about we split up. Each group gets a flashlight and we go to our locations."

"Why do we need a flashlight?" Akai asked Sakae.

"Look out of the window." I said to my brother.

Everyone looked out of the hallway window and saw the lightning spike through and the rain run its way down the dark window.

"Oh,"

"Yeah." I said. Keisei giggled.

"Let's keep our phones on." Lulu suggested. "If any of us needs anything, call." Everyone nodded, grabbed a flashlight and went to their separate locations.

Now the groups were Sakae, Lulu, Yukari, then there was Akai, Ayumi and Keisei, then there was me, Ryoku and Yuuki. For some reason, I always ended up with him.

Anyway, he headed to our locations and our dark, but interesting adventure began.

* * *

**It's a first, but I plan to have two parts of this Serine Adventure. It would be too long if I continued. So part 2 will be up in…I don't know when, but look forward to the update. There will be lots of funnies. **

**I will try to also update 'Witness what I have' and 'Powers in me', plus my other story, 'My zanpactou and I', so look forward to it. **

**Review and read my stories. Thanx!**


End file.
